


Imagine being in a relationship with Derek, but Peter likes you more than a friend, and tries to break you and Derek up.

by deanmonreigns



Series: Teen Wolf Writings [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale/Reader, Derek Hale/You, Peter Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Reader, Peter Hale/You
Series: Teen Wolf Writings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747444
Kudos: 12





	Imagine being in a relationship with Derek, but Peter likes you more than a friend, and tries to break you and Derek up.

“What are you doing?” you asked, your heart beating faster, as Peter moved closer to you.

“You are truly beautiful.” Peter cooed, tilting his head, as he looked at you in awe.

“Thanks.” you mumbled, feeling uneasy. _why was he looking at you, like that? you thought to yourself._

Peter let out a small moan, cupping your cheeks, his lips touching yours passionately. you quickly pushed him off of you, making him smirk.  
  


“What is wrong with you? I’m with Derek, who happens to be your nephew.” You shouted.

“So..” Peter growled, pressing his lips against yours again. Only to hear a growl.

You quickly pulled away, turning to face the door.your heart throbbed, as you looked at Derek. 

“Derek, this isn’t what it looks like, I can explain.” You pleaded as he walked closer.

“Exactly, what it looks like.” Peter smirked, satisfied with himself, Derek let out a growl walking closer, he quickly pushed you aside, making you fall hard on the ground.

you let out a whimper as you heard Peter and Derek attack each other.

_How could you do this? how could you let Peter kiss you like that?_


End file.
